callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
The WA2000 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The WA2000 can be found during "Loose Ends" from Ghillie Snipers, or in the weapons cache in the basement of the Estate with a Thermal Scope. It can also be found on Shadow Company soldiers in "The Enemy Of My Enemy." It is displayed in the "Museum" level as well with the Optical Scope. Special Ops It can be found in "Estate Takedown" in the Weapons Cache in the Estate basement, with a Thermal Scope. It is also used by enemy snipers, using optical scopes, wearing ghillie suits in Hidden. Multiplayer The WA2000 is unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer. It is very similar to the Dragunov from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it does exactly the same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if un-silenced, due to its damage multipliers. Obvious exceptions to this are shooting at enemies who have already taken damage or using Painkiller and firing through thin materials. When used with either both a Silencer and Stopping Power or without a silencer or Stopping Power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Its low recoil makes it a popular choice in both of these categories. Compared to the M14 EBR, they have both low recoil, allowing for any shots that fail to kill in one shot to be quickly corrected by a follow up shot. However, the M21 has a larger magazine, higher fire cap, and faster reload. Some users prefer the WA2000 to the M21 from Call of Duty 4, because of the reduced possibility of wasting ammo, thus in turn revealing the sniper's position. The WA2000 also has a long, distinctive noise without a silencer, which can reveal one's position to experienced players. Any player that uses the WA2000 should note that it has the slowest weapon switch time of any gun in the game; 1.25 second pull out time, tied with the Intervention and second only to the RPD and MG4, and a 1.25 second put away time, tied with and second to none. It is generally advisable to switch to a different weapon in situations where a sniper is at risk of being forced into close quarters combat. The WA2000's greatest advantage would be its flexibility in use; because one does not need Stopping Power (if un-silenced), many types of classes can be utilized for different maps and scenarios for example: An anti-sniper class can be made using Cold Blooded, or a rushing designated marksman kit can be utilized through the use of Lightweight. Since the WA2000 has the slowest switch time of any gun in the game, it would be advised to use Sleight of Hand to decrease the amount of time to reload so that the player won't need to switch weapons and so the player can rack up kills faster. It would also be advised to not put a silencer on the WA2000 without at least putting on Stopping Power, as it greatly weakens the gun, usually requiring at least two shots to kill an enemy. The use of FMJ on this Sniper Rifle is questionable, as the majority of the time, the thin cover will be protecting the lower half of an enemy, which even with Stopping Power, would require 2 shots to kill the target. With the effect of a Silencer and Stopping Power on this weapon allowing it function exactly the same to no Stopping Power and no Silencer, this Sniper Rifle is arguably the ideal stealth sniper rifle for Core Modes. With a Silencer, it will prevent the player from showing up on radar, allowing multiple targets to be dispatched without detection. Without a Silencer, Cold-Blooded can be used, allowing the player to hide from enemy UAV and Thermal Scopes, making detection more difficult when moving. The Extended Magazines on the WA2000 give the player an ease of not having to reload as much, since the WA2000 will get 2-shot kills frequently, allowing only 2-4 kills per magazine. When using a Heartbeat Sensor, it will read "WA2000 Heartbeat". While reloading with a ghillie suit on, the sleeves can be seen through the weapon model. Also, there is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is the easiest to see with Urban Camouflage, but can be seen with all camouflages. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000. Note the Mr. Yuk sticker on the scope cover. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Wa2000r.JPG|Reloading the WA2000, notice the fire selector on "safe" Wa2000cropped.PNG|The WA2000 in third person. Mr-Yuk-Sticker.jpg|The Mr. Yuk sticker found on the scope cover Call of Duty: Black Ops The WA2000 is a sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked at level 10. The WA2000 has the lowest recoil of all sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Like the Dragunov, only shots to the head or chest will kill in one shot. It has a slightly faster centerspeed than the Dragunov, allowing for quicker, more accurate follow up shots. Notably, the stock scope (and medium variable) zooms to only 3.25x, compared to 4.30x for all other sniper rifles. Also unique amongst sniper rifles in ''Black Ops, the ADS time for the WA2000 equipped with the ACOG Scope is .30 seconds vs. .35 seconds for all other sniper rifles. Combined with the low recoil, the fast ADS time with the ACOG Scope makes the WA2000 viable at medium range. Overall, the low recoil and fast centerspeed characteristics of the WA2000 result in a relatively easy to manage sniper rifle. Other than the more detailed, lighter wood finish, the WA2000 is largely unchanged from Modern Warfare 2. '' The rifle in first person view takes up significantly less screen area than in ''Modern Warfare 2, ''particularly in the center of the screen. Attachments *Variable Zoom *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Infrared Scope WA2000BO.JPG|The WA2000 WA2000 Scope.jpg|Scope reticle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Black Ops WA2000 Gold.png|A Golden WA2000 Videos thumb|300px|left|A video showing the collateral power and fire rate of the WA2000 thumb|left|300px|Attachment Overview Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *When the default scope is attached when picked up, the player will open the lens cap to reveal the "Mr. Yuk" sticker. This is gone in Black Ops. *The WA2000, like the FAMAS, also has a bipod folded on the side of the gun. This is easiest to see from first person view. *The Barrett .50cal and the WA2000 share the same model for their scopes. *The fire mode selector is always at the safe position. *The M16A4, M4A1, and WA2000 all have the same reload sound. *Beside the Fire selector, it says .300 Win Mag, noting the caliber. Black Ops *The pick-up icon for the WA2000 is missing the scope. *The WA2000 has six rounds stored on the side of the weapon's stock, unlike the WA2000 in Modern Warfare 2. Like the shells at the sides of the Stakeout, it has no functional abilities. *The WA2000 only appears in one mission, "Victor Charlie," although in the Wii version it is replaced by an M1911. *The WA2000 does not appear in Zombie mode. *The WA2000 has a tally mark of 7 under the scope. This can be seen while reloading. *When camouflaged, the wooden parts of the WA2000 are not coated. *The word "Jackson" is written on the outside of the scope cover. *The lens caps are flipped upward in Black Ops instead of to the side like in Modern Warfare 2. *When the WA2000 appears in victor Charlie(except Wii) note the mission is in the early sixties but they didn't even start designing the WA2000 until 1967. ru:WA2000 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons